Greenlove
by SarahKl
Summary: The Fitch family lives is Greenland. So what happens when Emily and Katie are sent back to England and end up living with Naomi and her mum? Read and find out!  Sorry i suck at summaries, rated M for language and eventually later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, since i had to stop and delete my older stories because of something that happened. But hey i kind of miss writing and yeah my girlfriend being away right now resulting in me being bored to death, i thought i would quickly write and post this! I don't know how regularly ill be able to update but yeah i have lots of ideas for this so ill try and do my best :)**

**Again, English bot being my first language, feel free to tell me about mistakes and stuff. Any review will be appreciated.**

**Oh, and i am currently writing this from my phone so thats why the i's are not capitals and other mistakes like that, autocorrect wouldn't take care of it and i couldn't be arsed to do it myself! So please don't hold it against me :p**

**Anyway i hope you like it! :)**

**Emily**

'Your dad and i think you should go back to England.'

_Earlier that day..._

I glanced impatiently at the clock, barely listening to my mum talking about the Cold War. I felt something wet sniffing my hand and smiled, resting my hand on the top of the dog's head.

'Hey Aldo,' i whispered, scratching gently between his ears.

'Emily,' mum sighed, 'how many times have i got to tell you, no dogs during school time!'

I rolled my eyes and gave Aldo a last scratch before sending him back to his bed with his brother. Another look at the clock, 310pm. Only 20 minutes left of this shit. I turned my head to look at Katie, who was sitting next to me and scribbling stuff on an old notebook, probably some random boy's name. This is her thing. She loves boys and i love dogs. To each their own, i guess.

My parents decided to educate us themselves through school, junior high and high school, so we never really went to school. Mum takes care of it everyday. She went yo college in America when she was young, and she has a science teaching degree. So everyday, she tells us about maths, chemistry, physics, biology. Sometimes history and English, doing her best with what she knows. Dad works everyday, he patrols outside the village and goes hunting whenever he can to feed the small village. We've been living in Churchill, greenland for 13 years now, it's the only place i recall living in. Mum says we used to live in coventry but i have no memory of that time.

It's quite something, living out here in the wild, in the arctic cold. Dad visited it when he was young and fell in love with the place. He always dreamed to live here ever since he came back. So one day he got tired of running that gym and took his wife and kids to the end of the world, and now he's out patrolling for polar bears. Talk about a change of life.

I actually lover it here. I have two dogs, two brothers i saved from dying out in the cold about 2 years ago. My two beautiful Huskies, Aldo and Ollie. They're my two best friends, since i don't open up to actual people. Not like Katie, everyone around here likes her, and i don't remember the last time she was single. I've never been with anyone, and i don't miss it. As long as i have my dogs, my floe, and the breathtaking ice mountains surrounding me as soon as i leave home. I don't care about the cold, i have the adequate clothes and I'm happy here. People might say it's disgusting, what we do here. Eating raw fish and birds, fishing for sharks. But I've grown accustomed to it, and it's not like we have supermarkets here anyway. It's how we survive. It's wild and dangerous. And i fucking love it.

I know Katie doesn't, she's always complaining about the lack of comfort, the cold, the food. I know she dreams of something else, something bigger. But this is all we've ever known, and i don't think she's ready for this. I don't know if i ever will, i think i'd like to do what dad does. Work with animals. Help them get away from villages and back to where they belong.

I snapped out of my thoughts when an unidentified object was thrown at my face. I groaned and picked it up from my desk, rubbing my forehead. A pen.

'Mum, are you crazy? What the actual fuck?' i asked Jenna, while throwing the pen at Katie who was laughing at me.

'Well if that's what it takes to wake you up, i had no choice.' she rolled her eyes before looking pointedly at me. 'Class is over girls, thanks for listening to me. That's sarcasm by the way.'

'Yeah right, thanks mum i think i know what sarcasm is.'

'I don't know, since you never listen to me. Come on now, go play with your dogs. You and your sister have to be back for dinner. Oh and take James with you!'

'Not me!' i yelled before winking at Katie and running away, whistling for Aldo and Ollie to follow me.

'Shit! Bitch.' i heard her mutter, and i laughed to myself.

That was a rule we created, whenever we had to to something we didn't want to do, the last one to say 'not me' had to do it. And when it was a tie, we just settled it with paper scissors rock, and this worked for everything. I mean, i love my little brother James but he can be a right fucker sometimes, and he's one hell of a dirty perve. Plus i just felt like being alone, and maybe taking dad's sled so i could escape for a bit. I put my clothes on, ready to go out and face the extreme winter cold, and stepped out into the dark. It's always dark at this time of the year, that's also something you have to get used to, sun doesn't rise again till January.

I didn't come back home till 7pm that day, enjoying the peace i found out there. I unhooked the dogs from the sled and wiped the snow off them before coming inside, my parents, my sister and my brother all sitting at the table and looking at me. Shit, that's never good.

'Come sit with us sweetie,' my dad said with a half smile.

'What is it, what's going on?' i whispered to Katie while sitting next to her, Aldo and Ollie laying at my feet.

'I have no i idea,' she mouthed back to me with a shrug.

'So, girls,' mum cleared her throat before continuing. 'Have you ever thought about what you'd like to do in the future?'

'I'd like to stay here.'

'I'd like to go somewhere.' Katie and i said in unison.

Dad looked really sad, and that worried me like crazy. What the hell was going on?

'Dad, what's wrong?'

It's Jenna who answered me first.

'Your dad and i think you should go back to England.'

'What?' Katie and i said, in unison again. Must be a secret twin power.

'No way am i leaving. This is my life.' i said with an unusual determined tone in my voice.

'I'm afraid we're not leaving you a choice, girls.' mum said. Dad was saying nothing, just staring blankly at the table and playing nervously with his own hands. He clearly had nothing to do with this. 'We discussed it and we decided that it's what's best for you. We want you to have a proper education. A proper degree. And obviously you can't do this here. Your brother is still young but you two, you're 17, you should be in high school studying for your A-levels.'

'But... You're high school, you teach us! Is this because i don't always listen to you?' i looked at Rob, still fidgeting with his fingers. 'Dad, you can't send us away, please. I love it here.' I looked over to Katie for support but she clearly wasn't horrified as i was.

'Where are we going to go?' she said, 'where are we going to stay? Are you coming with us?'

'No, Rob and i have to stay here for your brother, and for work. We talked to an old friend of us in bristol, she said she'd be happy to give you a roof since it's only her and her daughter there. It's all settled already.'

'What?' i exploded. 'What the fuck do you mean it's all settled?'

'Emily love please calm down...' Dad said.

'Oh so now you speak? That's nice dad, real manly.'

'Emily.' Jenna said with a much harsher tone. 'Don't go after your dad like that. We both decided. You need to have a future, and i don't care how angry you get. You're both leaving next Friday.'

'Next Friday? It's in 10 days!' Katie said. For fuck's sake it's almost like she sounded excited. Of course she did. I got up to leave before i started crying, Ollie getting up and barking, sensing something was wrong.

'Ollie, sit.' I gently scratched his head, tears now silently falling down my cheeks.

'Emily...' mum quietly started.

'What.'

'I asked Gina. You can take your dogs.'

I turned over and looked at my family, all of them. The sad face of my brother and my dad. They look so much alike sometimes. The confused look in my twin's eyes, and the hard one in my mum's eyes. I knew that look. She was trying to keep herself from crying. I looked around the small house. It was cold and old. But i didn't want to leave. This was my home. My happiness. I looked straight into my mum's eyes.

'Thank you. At least i know _they_ won't let me down. Aldo, come here. We're going.'

I took my dogs to the small room Katie and i shared. She never want them here, but tonight i didn't give a fuck. I needed them. I laid down in the bed and started sobbing, my two hairy friends sitting on the floor, their heads resting on the bed. I don't know how long i stayed there crying before Katie joined ne in bed. I heard her change and she slid down in the bed, spooning me and wrapping her arms around me.

'We'll be okay, Ems. We have each other yeah?'

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it as a response, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

'What about your boyfriend? Boyfriends?'

She chuckled and knee'd the back of my thigh.

'Oy! Bitch, i'm not that slutty. It's okay he's a douche anyway. Things doesn't have to change much you know. I can still be the man magnet over there and you can still be the dog nerd.'

I laughed quietly and wiped the remaining tears on my cheeks.

'Yeah... Thanks Katie.'

It hasn't always been easy between us but as we were growing up, we were starting to get along much better. She is my twin, and no matter what happens i know i can always count on her. Even though she can seem like a selfish, self centered heartless bitch sometimes, i know she'll always be here for me. And i also know that i'm going to need her, now more than ever.

**Soo here it is, not too long but i hope you liked it anyway. Im waiting for you guys to tell me if it's worth continuing, and if it is then ill try and update every now and then :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy so here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for those who read and/or added me to subscription list, made my day **

**And thank you Crazziii and Valsi for your reviews! I'll try and continue it, thanks for the feedback it was much appreciated :)**

**Naomi**

'So are you gonna fuck them?'

'Huh?' I snapped out of my thoughts, looking at Cook on my left.

'New girls living at your house. You gonna fuck them?'

I sighed and slapped the back of his head.

'I dunno, Cook. They're not here yet. I don't even know what they look like. Just know they're twins.'

'Twins? Fucking ace!' Cook's eyes lit up and I could tell he was picturing himself getting it on with some hot twins.

'Jesus, you never stop, do you. Anyway where is everyone else? Class starts in 10.'

I was waiting in frond of the Roundview College with my mate James Cook, smoking a cigarette and waiting for the rest of my friends to arrive. It was fucking freezing. That's how you differentiate smokers from people who smoke occasionally. Fuckers out in the cold so they can smoke before class: smokers. Real pain in the ass, but yeah I still need my dose of nicotine, no matter what weather it was.

'Fredster!' I heard Cook yell next to me.

'Cook, Naomi,' Freddie said, smiling at us. 'Fancy a spliff before class?'

'Jesus, you start early,' I rolled my eyes but still took a drag on the joint that was offered to me, smiling as the smoke filled my lungs and warmed me up a bit.

'So, Freds, where's your girl?' I started, smiling cheekily at him.

'Fuck off, she's not my girl.' He lowered his eyes to the ground.

'Oh come on, we all know you've been fantasizing on her for weeks. Still didn't do anything about that?'

'Nah, whatever. Let's just go yeah?'

Cook finished the spliff and tossed the butt on the ground, following us to class. It was hard at first, fitting in at Roundview. Being different and all. And by different I mean not dressed like everyone else, not interested in the same stuff. In the same people. But I'd finally managed to find myself a nice group of friends. Cook can be a bit of a fucker sometimes, and he tried it on more than once with me even though he knows I'm gay, but still, I know deep down he's a good guy. I can't really tell much about Freddie, seeing as he is always so stoned. I don't think I've ever seen his real personality. Or is this it? His real personality? I don't know, I don't want to know, I like him this way. With them comes JJ, nice bloke this one even he gets a bit crazy someone. But what's really fucked is how they're all loved up with Effy, gorgeous mysterious brunette. Can't blame them, I've had some wet dreams about her myself, but hey she's like my best friend. And I do have some boundaries. She lives with Pandora, a crazy, hysterical and quite funny girl. She always gets super excited for everything, so imagine the state she was in when her mum was transferred and Effy offered her to live with her so that she didn't have to leave.

Bristol was a rubbish place to live in, and Roundview was a rubbish college to go to. But yeah, even though I didn't expect it, having friends I can rely on makes it easier and a much better place around here. I walked into the classroom, getting my notebook and pens out, though I knew I wouldn't listen a word that was said. I don't even know why I chose English as a subject, that's not even what I'm into. Probably by default, I guess. What I really like is maths, and art. Well, mostly art, to be fair I kind of hate maths. But wanting to be an architect, I know I have to learn about that stuff so I can apply it to what I love doing. Creating. Drawing. Imagining something in my head and representing it on a sheet of paper. I've always dreamed of seeing something that came out of my imagination becoming concrete, and being able to see it before my eyes. I always carry this notebook and pen with me, so when I need I can just look at what's around me and draw it, adding stuff to it, changing it, remodelling it. It helps me clear my head, and it helps me chill out. I know my mum always hoped I'd choose something that has to do with politics, or environment. But this is what I really want to do, and mum loves me whatever I want to do with my life, as long as I have something. Plus, when I'm an architect (knocking on wood) I can always build some kick-ass ecologic houses! That ways we're both happy.

I smiled at the thought and my mind drifted off to later that day. I was expecting these two girls, and I had no idea if that was going to pan out. For many yeas I've had homeless hippies living under my roof like my house was some kind of community centre. I used to just get up and see naked men walking around like it was perfectly normal. And I'm glad my mum finally ended it because it was getting seriously hard to live with. It has only been a few months since it was just mum and I, and now we had two strangers coming to live here. I least they're my age, I thought. But still, what If we don't get along? What if they're bitches? And the dogs, Jesus. I'm not a dog person. I have a cat at home and she is not to be disturbed, so I'm hoping she won't attack them and scare them away. What if they use all the hot water and don't flush after they go to the toilet? So many questions. I made an internal promise to myself that I would not fuck or fall in love with one/both of them in order to respect the home peace. Damn, now I'm actually hoping neither of them are hot. I don't know why I feel so nervous about this, it's just girls my age living with us for a while. No big deal. Plus Gina said she was doing a favour to an old friend of hers. Apparently she knows the girls from before the family moved away to Greenland (why the fuck would someone move there? I still don't get it), and from what she remembered they were 'adorable'. Anyway, I really need to stop worrying about this. Everything will be sorted tonight when mum comes home from Heathrow.

I opened my eyes as Freddie elbowed me in me arm.

'Oy! Freds, what the fuck?'

'Tic tac toe?' he mouthed, sliding a sheet of paper on the desk between us.

I smiled and took the paper, and quickly drew a grid.

'Connect 4,' I mouthed back. 'Prepared to be crushed.'

He smiled and we started our little game, Cook laughing at us from across the room. Oh well, fuck him. At least it passes time.

'Die motherfucker! Fuck, shit, fuck no! Nooo. Fuck you Bowser!'

I threw the Wii mote on the couch next to me and threw a death glare at Effy who was laughing at me from the window where she was smoking.

'I don't know how kids do it. Honestly. They finish the damn game and I can't even get past this fucking world.'

'Cheer up kiddo,' she laughed, 'maybe next time.'

'Fuck off,' I said smiling.

I joined her at the window and lit up a cigarette.

'You do know you can smoke inside the house don't you? Mum doesn't care about that.'

'I know, but I like it here. Nervous?'

'About what?'

'You know what.'

Damn Effy, always knows about everything. She's like fucking Sherlock Holmes. One look at you and she knows everything. I think that's why I love her so much. When something's wrong I don't have to tell her. I don't have to talk about it or anything. She just knows. If I do want to talk, she gives me time, and if I don't she respects it. Maybe it's because she's so secretive. She doesn't often open up, she's a complex girl this Effy.

'Where's Panda?' I changed the subject.

'Skyping with her mum tonight,' she relied, not insisting. 'So when will they be here?'

'I dunno, probably around 10pm. Enough time for us to order food and roll a spliff.'

'Sweet,' she said with that mysterious smile of hers.

I picked up the phone once I finished smoking and ordered us some Chinese food, same as usual. I'm glad Effy came home with me after school today, I didn't really want to be stressing out at home alone. At least I had someone here.

'So, what about Freddie?' I started while getting out some rolling paper and preparing a roach for the joint.

'He's in love with me.'

I chuckled and held the roach between my teeth, my hands starting to roll up the spliff.

'Oh yeah? You think?' I smiled. 'And how do you feel about him?'

'I'd like to fuck him.'

'And?'

'And that's it. Sex is fun, it's simple, it's safe. Love isn't.'

I nodded in understanding. I know Effy's been through a lot, and I understand why she is so reticent about love. It never brought anything good to any of us. So yeah, fair enough. But still, poor Freddie. He's a really nice guy. I think.

'Fair enough. I don't think you should fuck him though. It might break him. You should go see Cook, he'd be up for it for sure.'

'I fucked him already.'

The roach escaped from my lips in surprise and the weed fell off the paper and onto the floor.

'Fuck, shit! What? You what? When?'

'First day I met him,' she shrugged, an amused look in her eyes.

'Jesus, you go girl.'

'Yeah well. When was the last time you got some?'

I fell silent at this question. She scored a point there. I hadn't fucked since last holiday, when I went to France. Couldn't understand a word she said but she was hot so whatever. I gave her the Campbell death glare and got back to rolling that joint. I was going to need it for sure.

'Time to go,' Effy said, getting up with a grace I sure don't have when I get off that couch.

'Where you off to?'

'Some party Cook found, you should come and join us later tonight.'

I thought about it for a minute.

'I think I'll just stay home, show the girls around and go to bed. I'll tell you how it went.'

'Good luck Campbell,' she said, hugging me before she left.

There I was, alone. Waiting. I hated this, not knowing what was going to happen. I'm not good with people I don't know, how am I supposed to live with them? In the same house? It's a good thing the house is big, we have two spare rooms. My mum and dad bought it before he fucked off with a girl half his age. He was some fancy lawyer, and she never saw him again. But she sure as hell kept the house. It's really big for just the two of us. But I love it. It smells old and it's my home. I love my room, it's big and comfy, and it's filled with all the things I love. It's lucky we have two spare rooms cause I would not have agreed to share mine with strangers again. It's my personal space. I looked up at the clock, it was 10 past 10 now. What were they doing? I just wanted to get it over with so I could stop worrying and start getting used to it. I took my phone out and started dialling my mum, when I heard the doorknob moving. This was it. I got up and nervously smoothed my shirt with my hands. Why the fuck did I do this? I'm not expecting the president to walk into my house. Get it together Campbell, Jesus.

Finally, after hat seemed like hours of fidgeting with that stupid doorknob, the door opened. The first thing I saw was two big dogs running towards me. One was snow white, the other had shades of black and brown over his fur. Both of them had piercing blue eyes. Dogs are not my thing, but I have to admit these two are quite beautiful. Like the ones you see on TV, or in the movies, pulling sleds and living with the eskimoes. I jumped when I heard a loud whistle, and both of the dogs stopped dead.

'Aldo, Ollie! Come back here.' A nice husky voice came from outside. One of the girls.

'Naomi love,' mum said, 'why don't you come over and help us instead of standing there dumbly and watching us?'

I went over and took the bags Gina was passing me, including a really big dog basket, still unable to see the girls who were standing outside. I took all of it inside the living room and turned back around to look towards their direction again.

'Well come in, girls, don't be shy!'

Here we go. I tried to put a smile on my face and looked towards the door. A first tiny figure appeared, looking around her in amazement. I saw her mouth 'fuck' as she took in the house. She looked me up and down and frowned, before turning around to look at her sister, I guess.

'Ems, come inside now! Jesus.'

She has a slight lisp, and this one wasn't the dog voice. She came closer to me and handed out her hand for me to shake.

'Hey, I'm Katie. Katie Fitch.'

Not bad, I thought, as I looked her up and down. Long brown hair, white skin, big brown eyes. Not bad at all. I mentally slapped myself for checking her out, reminding myself of the rules I established, and I took her hand.

'I'm Naomi. Naomi Campbell.'

She didn't even flinch. Usually when I say my name, people laugh, they make fun, they make comments. But she didn't say a thing, just smiled and joined my mum who was calling out her from the kitchen. Weird, I thought. Then I remembered. Churchill, Greenland? Do they have TV there? Do they even know about Naomi Campbell the supermodel? Jesus, I think they don't. I searched the other twin with my eyes and found her petting her two dogs, still in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her.

'Are they nice?' I asked, trying to break the ice. I couldn't see her face properly, she was looking down at her huskies.

'Huh?' she snapped out of it and looked right at me.

Oh wow. Now that was one fine looking girl. At the first look she looked quite like her sister. They are twins after all. But then when you looked closer, you could clearly see the difference. Slightly bigger eyes, cute button nose. Dimples appearing on her cheeks when she half smiled at me, probably waiting for me to talk.

'Did you say something?' she tried again.

Her voice was huskier than her sister's, I liked it better. There was a nice English accent to it, not really what I expected. Well, their parents are English after all so I guess that's normal.

'Um, yeah. I said are they nice? Your dogs?'

A sincere smile appeared on her face when she looked down at them, and I could really tell that she loved them a lot.

'Yeah, they're perfect. I educated them so you have nothing to worry about.'

'They look nice. Ollie and… Alvin, is that is?'

'Aldo,' she chuckled, 'that's the darker one. Ollie's the white one. I think he likes you already.'

I looked down to see Ollie sniffing my foot with passion. I'm not used to dogs sniffing me and I'm always scared of them trying to hump me or something like that. But I guess I'll have to get used to these two so I'd better start now. It can't be that hard. I leaned down and awkwardly patted his head before stepping back. I looked back at the girl and tried a welcoming smile. Damn this wasn't easy.

'I'm Naomi. Naomi Campbell. I've met your sister Katie a minute ago. And you are..?'

'Emily, I'm Emily Fitch.'

She shyly handed out her hand and I shook it before inviting her inside and asking for her coat. Jesus, she must be dying with this, I know it's cold outside but it's not fucking Siberia. Oh wait. I guess she doesn't have anything else.

'Are these the only clothes you own?' I asked, looking her up and down. Thick trousers and big furry shoes, sweatshirts and a big winter coat, heavy and thick, furred on the inside. 'You must be really hot with these on.'

She looked embarrassed and nodded. I was going to answer that I could lend her some, but my mum cut me before I could start, leaving me hanging with my mouth open.

'That's okay, Emily dear. I just talked about it with Katie, Naomi can take you shopping tomorrow.'

Whoa, what? That was not planned. I fucking hate shopping. I don't even go for myself. When I go, I make sure I buy shitloads of stuff so that I don't have to go back for months.

'But mum, I –'

'Will be very happy to take them? That's really good, thank you love. Now will you follow me to the kitchen? I made you a nice cup of tea.

I started following mum but Emily didn't seem to want to move. I turned around and gave her an interrogative look. Without a word, she went over to the stuff I left in the living room and took the dog basket, putting it on a corner. She made a sign to her dogs and whistled twice, the pets immediately going in their basket and cuddling together. Wow, now that's educating. I wonder how my cat is going to react. It's a miracle she's not here already, she must be sleeping somewhere. We finally headed to the kitchen and started discussing stuff. School, clothes, friends. I didn't really paid attention to what Gina was saying, I was occupied with observing the girls already.

Katie seemed quite enthusiast about this whole 'living in England' thing, and she kept looking around, clearly pleased with what she was seeing. Her hair was cut straight, just like their sister's, no special coiffure or anything. Do they have hairdressers over there? The fuck if I know. Emily, on the contrary, was often looking down at the table and fidgeting with her fingers. She seemed uncomfortable, like she didn't really want to be there. Interesting.

'Where are we going to sleep?' Katie asks, apparently getting more and more excited.

'Well, girls, each of you have your own room. One of them has an ensuite, so you can choose who get's it.'

'Can I have it please?'

'It's okay Katie, take it' the sisters said at the same time.

Mum and I looked at each other, amused. Well that was quite funny.

'Okay now, we'll take you girls to your rooms, you must be exhausted after all that travelling, and all that jet lag! Naomi, why don't you show Emily around while Katie and I take their stuff to the rooms upstairs?'

I nodded and gestured at Emily to show me. I was a bit uncomfortable too, showing my house to strangers like that. But then again, I guess they won't stay strangers for too long. We went back to the living room, and the dogs both raised their heads.

'Stay.' Emily said. Just one word, and their heads were down again. Impressive.

'So,' I cleared my throat, 'this is the living room, TV is over there, you've got the Wii if you're bored and want to play it. There's another room over here,' I pointed the direction, 'where you can find books, a pool table, a desk, a hi-fi and another TV.'

I turned around and looked at her, waiting for a response. Her eyes were wide as fuck, she looked like it was the first time she'd ever heard of that stuff. Of course she hasn't. Naomi, what a douche, I said to myself.

'I'll just show you how everything works tomorrow yeah? Down here there's nothing else except from my mum's room and her bathroom. Let's just go upstairs yeah?'

She nodded and I took her suitcase, leading her upstairs.

'So here's your sister's room on the left, with her bathroom. Yours is the one facing it, on your right, and next-door is the second bathroom, the one I use too. At the end, there's my room. And I think that's about everything.'

I opened the doors to show her inside the rooms, and hesitated for an instant before opening mine. Oh well. Let's just go for it. I pushed the door open revealing my room, cat happily spread out on the bed, barely opening her eyes when we came in. I turned to look at Emily, her eyes wide again. A genuine smile appeared on her face and I was relieved that she didn't react badly.

'Is this your cat? I haven't seen one in ages. What's his name?'

I smiled.

'Her. It's a girl. Her name's Fatty. Cause she's, you know. Fat. For a cat. But yeah I love her. Are your dogs going to be okay with it?'

'Yeah, I think so. They'll get used to it, don't worry about it. She's really beautiful, she's got amazing eyes. I love animals.'

'Yeah, she's cool,' I replied.

She started yawning and I sent her to her room so that she could get some sleep. She said she'd rather go to her sister's instead, I guess they had stuff to talk about. I said goodnight to both of them and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before changing and going back to my room. I picked my phone from the nightstand and texted Effy, letting her know that it went alright and that we'd just have to see how it works out. Well, they seem nice, so why wouldn't it work out? I should have nothing to worry about. I should be relieved that they were nice and just go to sleep. So how come I still have that weight on my chest? Like I'm still worried something would go wrong? The fuck if I know.

**This one was a bit longer; I hope you still liked it! Again, any feedback will be appreciated, and thank you for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I'm on holiday now! So as soon as I find time between partying, catching up with my friends and spending time with my girl, I'll make sure I'll get some writing done :) hope you enjoy this new chapter, sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know…."

What the..? I opened my eyes and looked around me. It took me a while to remember I wasn't home anymore. I wasn't where I belonged. This room was impersonal and empty, with just a large bed and a closet, I didn't feel comfortable with it. I joined my bed last night after talking with Katie for a while, thinking it was probably better if I started getting used to sleeping by myself. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and paid more attention to the noises coming from next door.

"I'm betting you like people, I'm betting you love freak show, I'm betting you love girls lala lala mm and stroke na na na ego"

Was that..? Yes, it was. Someone was rapping. Well, trying to, by the look of it. I could now hear the loud music in the background and it reminded me that I hadn't heard that kind of music in ages. I got up and got some clothes from my still unpacked suitcase. I only had hot cargo pants, Dockers, thick sweatshirts and jackets that were useful in the great north. None of this was good for this climate, even though it was winter. I put on a sweatshirt and some pants and decided to go talk to Naomi, feeling nervous for an unknown reason. Our arrival over here had gone quite well, Gina and her daughter being nice and welcoming. But I was missing Churchill already and felt weird being in this big house, full of high tech equipment and English people. I decided to try out Katie's room first and see how she'd slept. I didn't even know what time it was when I softy knocked and opened the door. The room was empty, so I guessed she's gone downstairs already. There was a clock in this room so I glanced at it. 11:21am. Fuck. I'd never slept in that late. Guess I was so exhausted from the long flight and the jet lag. I got out of the room and finally found the courage to go knock on Naomi's door. I hear her swear and lower the volume of the music before coming to the door, a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

'Oh, hey Emily. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?'

'Not at all,' I lied. 'I um, I was just wondering. Because you know, my clothes…'

'Say no more," she smiled, and I thought it was a really nice smile. I'll get you a t-shirt and a hoodie, and some jeans. Come inside so you can tell me what you like.'

I followed her in, her room looking different in the light of day. Ah, yes, the light of day. Another thing I hadn't seen in ages. That, I'd actually missed. I walked to the window and stood by the sun, smiling as it lit my face. It was chilly, but to me it was fucking summer. I looked over to the bed, an amused look on my face as I saw the cat, still laying down and sleeping. _Fatty_, I thought to myself. What a weird name. Funny one, but weird. It suits her well though. There were many photos on the walls, of young people I guessed were her friends. I also noticed some posters or various bands, one about peace and one of some half naked girl. Weird.

'Run 'em like run 'em run 'em whoop!'

I smiled as Naomi kept singing and going through her clothes, and actually found myself bouncing my head to the music. This wasn't so bad.

'Enjoying the music?' Naomi said, looking at me. 'It's some American music channel, changes from what we have here. All the songs are a bit the same but meh, it's alright in the morning!'

I could see she was trying to make conversation and I appreciated it, since I wasn't totally at ease being in here with her, not really knowing what to do with myself. She turned around and showed me a simple white t-shirt with a yellow hoodie and some jeans. I nodded and said it was perfect, before excusing myself and going back to my room. After showering quickly and trying out the clothes that were a bit big for me, I decided it wasn't too bad. Not nearly as comfy as what I used to wear but it would be alright and I'd get used to it. I finally walked down the stairs about an hour after waking up, whistling for Aldo and Ollie who instantly met me down there, happy faces on and tails wiggling. I didn't take them in my room because I wasn't sure how Gina would feel about the dogs being upstairs, and since she'd been kind enough to let me take them with me, I didn't want tot take advantage of that. I crouched and hugged both of them tight, burying my face in their soft fur.

'Come on guys, time to go,' I said softly.

I walked in the living room and found Katie sitting on the couch, watching TV, an amazed look on her face.

'You enjoying yourself?' I said with amusement 'I hope you fed the dogs! I slept in for fucking ages'

Katie laughed and turned to look at me.

'You bet I'm fucking enjoying myself. I've been dreaming of this for ages! And yes, I did feed your dogs since you were too lazy to do it yourself,' she winked.

I thought about some of Katie's childhood fiends who she'd been talking to on the phone every now and then. After hanging up, she's always tell me how she wished she had a TV. Well, now she had one, and she looked really fucking happy about it. She told me that Gina had gone away and that as soon as she was ready, Naomi was going to take us to lunch, then shopping. Great.

'Where is she now?'

'Who, Naomi? I dunno, last time I saw her she was going for a smoke in the garden.'

I thought about staying there and collecting my sister's impressions, but I decided I would do this at the end of the day. Plus getting some air wouldn't harm would it? So I joined Naomi outside, Aldo and Ollie on my feet. She smiled when she saw me and I thought she looked very beautiful. Which was a weird thought to have. Or wasn't it? Maybe not. I was just stating facts. She was a very attractive girls. I'd never thought about girls in a sexual way, or boys for that matter. It scared me to death to know that I might have to, now I was going to college and stuff. I wasn't very good with talking to people, let alone hitting on them. She handed me her cigarette, snapping out of my thoughts.

'That stuff will kill you you know?' I said shaking my head.

'I'm young, I have all my life to stop. You've never tried it?'

Again, I shook my head.

'Fancy trying it now then?'

'Nah, my parents would kill me. Plus I'm not sure I want to.'

'Alright then,' she said, taking another drag.

I thought about it for a minute. What was the worst that could happen? Lung cancer. Could that happen with just one drag? I doubt it. Oh, what the hell. If I have to live here, I might as well stop moping and stat living. I took the cigarette from a surprised Naomi, and was about to take it up to my mouth when I realised, I had no idea what to do.

'I don't know how to…' I sheepishly said.

'It's okay, just take a drag and then inhale so that it goes in your lungs. Careful though, it might make you cough.'

I tried it as she told me, feeling the smoke going down into my lungs. Fuck that felt weird. I exhaled and coughed at the same time, handing the fag back to Naomi.

'Since when do you smoke?' I heard Katie behind me and flipped her the bird while coughing my lungs out. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow when she walked up to us and tried it on herself. Just like me, she ended up coughing and Naomi was trying not to laugh. In the end, we all laughed and it felt good, it was the first time in a while and I forgot how much I missed it.

'Shall we go to lunch then?' Naomi said once we'd calmed down.

* * *

><p>Naomi took us to the city and we had lunch near a park. It was weird eating French fries and drinking coke, but it was definitely something I could get used to. Our parents were going to give Katie and I some money every month once we would have opened a bank account, until then they just arranged things with Gina and gave us part of their savings so that we could buy new clothes and go out and stuff for a few months. I ate so much I thought I was going to throw up, but after two days of barely eating anything, I was famished. I looked at Naomi who was staring at something behind me, before waving and smiling even wider.<p>

'There you are then. I've been hearing lots about you.'

I jumped and turned around. I didn't hear her coming. And by her, I mean an average sized thin brunette, trashy rock'n roll look with her fishnet tights and her black boots. She was smoking a huge cigarette and smiling a very mysterious smile. She looked amazing, piercing blue eyes and long brown hair reminding me of my own looks and hair. I looked ridiculous next to Naomi and this new girl. She went to sit next to her friend, and I was able to see how at ease they were with it other. The physical difference was radical though. Naomi has short tousled hair, a bit longer on the front, peroxide blond. She was taller and was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a pig on it, with some jeans and converse shoes, barely any makeup on compared to her Friend's smoky eyes. She had a drag on the big cigarette and exhaled slowly before finally talking.

'You haven't heard that much about them. From left to right, Emily and Katie. They arrived last night and I thought if I took them shopping alone it would be a disaster. Girls, this is Effy, my best friend.'

'Hi, Effy,' Katie and I said.

'So, it's nice to hear about your friendship and stuff, but how about we get that shopping started?'

Well that was typical Katie. Effy gave us an enigmatic smile before handing her the cigarette.

'Fancy a spliff before we go?'

Katie and I looked at each other weirdly. E weren't sure if that was drugs or not, we hadn't seen any before. They acted so normal about it, so comfortable, like nothing was wrong. It was really weird, the only things we've heard about weed was what our parents told us. That it was dangerous and forbidden.

'Isn't that kind of stuff supposed to be illegal?' I said, taking the spliff and thinking _fuck it. _I missed Greenland. I missed my dogs who stayed home because they're not allowed in shops. I missed my parents and my little brother James. The only upside I saw to being here as learning new things. Making new memories, learning my own lessons. So without waiting for an answer, I took a long drag and set my throat on fire. Shit, that was strong. I managed to inhale clumsily before coughing and holding my throat with my hand.

'Fuck! What is this?' I asked with half a voice.

'Weed,' simply said Effy before taking a drag and blowing out perfect smoke rings before passing it aside to Naomi.

Katie tried it on too and had the same reaction as I did. But the more we tried, the less it hurt, and I started to feel warm and fuzzy, my head spinning lightly. It was nice, and at least I wasn't feeling depressed anymore. Plus, it was my mum who wanted to send us to England. So I know I've said it already, but I was going to make the most of it. After finishing the joint, we went shopping in a light mood, Katie talking with Effy and asking her about college boys, me walking with Naomi a bit awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. I don't know why, but she makes me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. Maybe because she's so beautiful and I look like shit. Wait. _Beautiful. _Here's that word again. That was starting to be a recurrent thought in my head every time I looked at her. Maybe I was just jealous? Yeah. That must be it. Don't get any ideas, Emily. She slapped my arms and I jumped.

'Oy! What was that for?'

'I asked you where you anted to go first, but you seemed too busy checking me out to give me any answer,' she smiled cheekily. I felt my face blushing. Not the soft, light pink blushing. Full on tomato, red chilli blushing that makes your face feel hot and your eyes glued to the ground.

'That's not… I wasn't… I mean no, you're, you know, but…' I mumbled. Oh god please, save me.

I heard Naomi laugh and she nudged my shoulder with hers.

'Relax, Jesus, it's okay. I'm just teasing you. How about… A haircut?'

'Haircut? You said haircut?'

Of course that was Katie talking. Happily changing the subject, I agreed and we went to the hair salon. Katie asked for a deeper brown, and since her hair is naturally straight, she asked for a haircut that goes nicely with it. On the contrary, my hair is a bit curly, and extremely messy. I look at my face in the mirror and see someone pale, rings under her eyes, tarnish brown hair, no style, no nothing. I look proper shit next to Naomi and Effy, and feel the sudden need for a change.

'Red.' I hear myself saying. 'I want red.'

And before I know it, a nice, very gay looking hairdresser (talk about stereotypes!) is moving quickly around my hair, applying product on it, rinsing, washing, cutting. I close my eyes the whole time, not wanting to see the result. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I looked at myself. Slightly curly hair, still long but nicely cut, strands of hair going from one side to the other. And the colour. Bright red. Beautiful red. Well. That is a change. And I feel so much better about myself. I looked at Katie next to me, she looked so beautiful. After telling each other how amazing our haircuts were (Greenland or not, girls ill always be girls) and joining Effy and Naomi who were smoking outside per usual, we started moving towards shopping. On the way, I could catch Naomi glancing at me, always looking somewhere else when I caught her, and it made me blush. Was she the one checking me out? I almost said something about it, but I wasn't comfortable enough yet, and her frequent looks weren't helping at all. Katie seemed more than happy, and as we went from shop to shop, she seemed to find her style, buying leopard printed tops and flashy underwear, high heels and black tights (I was really impressed of the way she naturally rode those heels, by the way). I on the other hand found it harder and needed the help of my friends ) can I call the that? Is it too soon yet? My acquaintances? I didn't even know – and finally bought some jeans, shorts, some nice flashy dresses, hoodies and t-shirts of different colours that went well with my new hair (electric blue, orange, white, black). I didn't buy that many clothes compared to Katie, but it would do. We started getting back home with our hands full of bags, the four of us, Naomi and Effy helping us carry the impressive amount of articles.

* * *

><p>'So… What do you want to do now?' Naomi said once we finished unpacking the clothes and putting them in the dressings. After dinner, Katie had gone to take a bath, leaving Naomi and I alone with Aldo and Ollie, Gina still away God knows where.<p>

'Um, I don't know, what have you got for me?'

I saw Naomi blush and it surprised me. She looked like she was having an internal debate with herself before she finally answer me, biting her lips in a very cute way. _Cute_. What the hell was this about? I just probably wasn't used to this. Once I was more comfortable, those awkward moments would disappear, I convinced myself of it. Thinking something like that about a friend is totally okay, isn't it? Shit. I don't even know that. I've never really had a friend.

'Not much, maybe we could play pool?'

'Pool?' I asked, curious.

She grabbed I wrist and took me next door. The room was huge. A large TV screen with some sofas was in one corner. I also saw some high tech stuff, a table that looked like a mini football field. I found myself wondering what Naomi's mother or her ex husband were doing or a living, because all of this looked very expensive to me, and I knew I could never afford something like that. There was a huge table in the centre, well lit with a red carpet on it.

'Pool table,' she said, answering my silent question. 'It's simple, you have a cue, a white ball and coloured balls. The goal is to hit the coloured balls with the white ball that you hit with the cue, so that they fall in one of the six holes on the table. Look, I'll show you.'

She put the balls in a triangle and put the white ball at the other end of the table, getting a cue and hitting it hard so that the balls were dispersed on the table. She starts explaining to me how to play, and I start trying. We're actually having fun, even though I'm really bad and haven't managed to get any of the balls in one of the pockets.

'You're not holding the cue right,' she says. 'I'll show you.'

I see her walk around the table and without any reason, enter in panic mode. What's happening. Before I know it she's standing right behind me, very close to be, closer than anyone has aver been. Anyone who's not in my family. I feel my breathing getting louder and faster, and my hands shake slightly. What the fuck is happening to me? She bends me over the table (no pun intended) and places my hand correctly on the cue. She moves around to place my other hand right before coming back behind me and helping me move the cue, sliding it back and forth a few time before hitting the cue ball. I missed the hole, but it was still lots better, and she moved away from me with a smile on her face, looking slightly embarrassed. She couldn't possibly feel as embarrassed as I felt right now though. Sweaty hands and stuff. That just. It felt nice and weird. Why did it feel nice? I was exhausted with the jet lag. I've only been here a day. I didn't have time to get used to it. That has to be it. I decided not to let it show and kept training. Naomi was really good at it and I often found myself asking her how she was doing it.

'See, if I hit the cue ball on the lower half I can have a retro effect and it will roll back towards me after the impart, whereas if I hit it –'

I stopped listening from that moment on, just getting distracted by her voice and the enthusiasm with which she was talking. She clearly enjoyed this and it was nice seeing her talking about something she loved. I found myself wanting to know more about her. I didn't expect that before coming here that's for sure. I yawned loudly while she was talking and got scared she would take it the wrong way.

'Well, say it if I'm annoying you!' she said with a smile.

'No, I just, I'm exhausted. I'm very sorry. It was really nice learning about pool though, I'd like to do it again tomorrow'

'You should go to sleep,' she said, 'get some rest. And tomorrow I can smash you and Katie at Mario Kart.'

I looked at her with a puzzled face and decided I'd just wait until tomorrow to know what that was.

'Aren't you worried about your mum? She hasn't been home all day.'

'Nah, I don't worry. She's spending the weekend with Kieran, he's a nice bloke, I think they're shagging.'

I chuckled and in a matter of a nanosecond, went from amused to embarrassed again.

'Well… I suppose I should, you know, go to bed,'

'Right, well, I think I'll stay and play some more, but you have a good night.'

I smiled awkwardly before leaving the room, feeling a pair of eyes following me as I went back to the stairs. Weird. I've been thinking that word a lot today. I knocked on Katie's door and came in, finding her in bed, eyes red and puffy. I went to lay beside her and comforted her. I thought she was adapting well and stuff, she was the most excited of us two when we got there. But I know Katie, deep down she's missing her family too. We stay in bed for a while, crying softly until we comfort each other.

'So, what did you think of this first day?' I ask her, curious.

'Well, I have amazing clothes and an amazing haircut. I look fucking hot. So I'd say it was a good first day. You thought I was a slut back in Churchill, wait till Monday when we go to college.'

I laughed and hugged her tightly. That's my Katie.

'This Naomi girl, do you like her?'

Her question startled me, I really wasn't expecting this. I was so surprised I didn't even know what to say.

'She's been looking at you Ems. And you've been acting weird around her.'

Again, I fell silent. I never thought about girls this way. But I never thought about boys this way either.

'You've never been interested in boys, and god knows I've tried introducing you to some lush blokes. So I've been thinking you might like girls better. And if you do, I don't care. It's just you and me now. You're suck a pain in the arse sometimes. But I love you. Muff muncher or not.'

I didn't know what to answer to this, I'd never heard Katie say things like this to me.

'Honestly Katie, I don't know. Naomi, she makes me feel really weird and uncomfortable around her. I mean, she's gorgeous. But I don't know why I feel like such a kid when she's here. Maybe because I'm so new to all this.'

'Is she your type?'

'I don't know, I don't even know if I like girls. Let alone if she's my type or not. All I know is she's really nice, and I can't tell you right now, 'Naomi is not my type'. She's nice to me, I like her as a friend. I don't see it going any further that this.' I fell silent for a moment, thinking I'd heard something and looking around the room. Nothing. 'Anyway, for now I'd just like to be friends with her, I can't tell what I want to happen after this. But thank you for being supportive.'

I turned to look at her and saw she had her eyes closed, and her breathing was even. I smiled and kissed her forehead softly before going back to my room, changing and falling asleep as soon as I got into bed.

**Naomi**

I cleaned the pool table and texted my mum quickly, saying, everything had gone all right. I said goodbye to Emily's dogs who were sleeping in their basket before heading towards my room. I know I set this rule about not liking any of them. But come on. How unlucky did I get. Or lucky? Call that anyway you like, but they are fucking hot and that's not what I'd planned. I couldn't get Emily out of my mind. This red hair really suited her, she looked stunning. I made a note to myself to text Effy about it tomorrow, asking her what she'd thought and what I should do. As I was walking in the corridor, I passed by Katie's room and heard Emily talking. I had a debate with myself but curiosity won over and I couldn't help getting closer and listening for a while, curious to see what she was telling her. Maybe she was talking about me? I even got a little bit excited, and got closer until I could hear what she was saying.

'_Naomi is not my type'. She's nice to me, I like her as a friend. I don't see it going any further that this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, that's it for now! I hope you weren't bored by this, I really have to settle them in and stuff and it's not easy getting them used to this new life. Hopefully I can get things moving soon! I leave you on this little cliffhanger, thank you for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you think, I'm open to any comments, good or bad. Have a good weekend :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reading this and to all those who reviewed or subscribed I'm really trying to update this but I confess, I always tell myself I should be writing but the French tennis open is on and I get drawn into it every day! Anyway I still managed to write this during the evening so I hope you enjoy it **

**Oh and of course I don't own skins, I'm just having some fun with it's characters, it's not my fault they're all so amazing**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

'_Naomi is not my type'. She's nice to me, I like her as a friend. I don't see it going any further that this.'_

Not her type… These words kept ringing into my head for a while before I got back to my senses. Immediately, a feeling of embarrassment and anger took over as I rushed away to my room. I haven't fought so hard to gain that confidence back and to feel better about myself just to hear that shit. _Not her style._ Now I had two options. Give up and live every day with the reminder that I am not attractive enough for her, or get into full on Campbell mode and prove her how wrong she was. Well, that option included a high risk of flying high and crashing down without grace. But it was worth trying. As I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, I couldn't decide if it was the anger and frustration talking, or the fact that I really liked her. I haven't liked anyone in ages so it must be the first one. I haven't had many relationships and I don't think I've ever been in love. Like, real love, the way everyone talks about it. Like the love I can see in Freddie's eyes when he looks at Effy. Total, heart crushing love that gives you no rest until it is satisfied. I'm not sure I want to experience that. Sure, I'm all about intense experiences. Ecstasy, MDMA, all that stuff. But it's all so fleeting. One crazy night, then it's all gone. Love, on the contrary. It hangs on, it resists. I've seen Freddie, he knows he's got no chance to get it on with Effy. But still, in his eyes, the same fire, the same determination. I feel sad for him in a way and I really hope he gets over it. Because if Effy lets him in, even just a little bit, she's going to crush him like he couldn't imagine. Don't get me wrong, I love Effy, she's my best friend. But she's special. She's had such a hard time with love, I think she swore to herself never to let herself feel that kind of emotions again. It's all too strong, too intense for her. It might break her. But me? I don't know. These things, it gets me scared. A shrink would tell you that because my dad left I have a fear of rejection and stuff. But screw shrinks. My dad was a tosser, and I am not him, the fact that I am his daughter doesn't mean I'm going to make the same mistakes that he did. No way.

Anyway, back to this Emily problem. Don't want to fall in love, just a shag then? Problem is, I don't want to screw things us in the community life either. If things get weird then it's going to be really hard living together. Maybe I should just let it go. That would be the best option, right? So why is there this tiny little voice in my head begging me to hang on? Anyway, she's not even interested in me. Yet. See? That fucking tiny voice. I'd just have to see how it goes. I've known her for only a day and I was already thinking about that. Jesus. Horny much? Let's just get tomorrow started, catching up with everything she missed, showing her around and stuff. Friendly, nothing more. Then introduce her to my friends, hopefully have a party and see how it goes. That sounds like a plan. I started trying to sleep, and that the exact moment Fatty chose to come and scratch at the door. Jesus. I got up to open it and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and drink some water. Like a zombie, opened the door and walked towards the mirror in my extra large pyjama t-shirt and some knickers. Well, I hadn't bothered to put on any pants because you know, who would have thought that at this exact moment I would bump into Emily? That shit only happens in movies. But here she was, sitting on her butt. Bumping into her. That was really the choice of words for what had just happened. I hadn't seen her and opened the door full force in her face while she was hanging her towel back on the back of this same door.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light and see Emily properly. She had her hand over her eye and looked as surprised as I was.

'Oh my god, Emily, I'm so sorry.' I reached out to her and helped her up, worried as she kept her hand over her face and winced. 'are you okay? Let me see your eye.'

She took her hand off and I could see blood on the side of her face. Oh god. Oh god. Naomi, calm down. I know I look all tough and stuff. But blood, now that's something I don't like. I closed my eyes and got myself together before proceeding to an examination of her wound. Luckily it didn't look too bad, it's just that the eyebrow always bleeds a lot when it gets cut. I swallowed hard and explained it to a stunned Emily before trying to find some gaze.

'It's okay,' she finally said, 'I'll be alright, it's nothing! I was just surprised to see you that's all'

'No arguing, it's late,' I replied, cleaning her forehead and eye gently, 'what were you doing showering that late anyway?'

'I wasn't showering, I just went to get some water on my – ouch!'

'Oops, sorry, I'm almost done. Some water on your face?'

'Yeah, cause I felt weird. Then I went to dry it with the towel and you opened the door in my face.'

'Again, I am so sorry. I came here for the same thing and I just, I didn't expect you, I was really sleepy. I'm sorry. Here,' I said, applying some plaster on her eyebrow, 'you're all settled.'

'You didn't have to. I've had lots worse back in Greenland, it's really nothing. It doesn't even hurt. But thanks anyway.'

Her eyes flicked over my body and my face got incredibly red as I remembered I was very much naked under the waist, apart from my underwear. I cleaned my throat as her eyes lingered and got a bit wide. _Not her style_, my ass.

'Oh, um, yeah, sorry,' her turn to get red. 'I guess I should just go, I um, I'll see you tomorrow…'

We had that awkward moment when we both moved at the same time to give each other space to walk, never actually managing it. _Awkward_. You know these times when you have this one word that is so unbelievably adapted to the situation? Well that was one of them. I finally stepped out of the bathroom so that she could get back to her room. Call that one missed occasion to make a move. I mumbled an unconvinced goodnight and went back to my room, forgetting why I even got to the bathroom in the first place. Damn it. I seemed to have found a solution to this situation, but she really makes me feel weird, and that's not good. I guess I have all the time in the world to figure that out thought. No need to rush anything. Although, this episode had reassured me a bit, I was 80% sure she'd been checking me out. And if I really wasn't her style then sure enough I was going to become it. I don't know why I wanted it so bad, but I did. And that's all I needed to know as I slowly fell asleep, Fatty comfortably lying next to me, purring her head off.

_Monday, two days later_

'Someone like youuu, I wish nothing but the best…'

'Shut the fuck up, Adele,' I mumbled as I put my alarm on snooze. Fucking radio. Nice when you want it, annoys the hell out of you any other time. 7am. That's not a time to be up. Any time before 10am is not a decent time to be up. Unfortunately I had no other choice, today was Emily and Katie's first day at Roundview. Wouldn't change much for me, but I hoped for their sake that they'd get around well with everyone. Yesterday had been a day of doing nothing. I think the girls needed it to get ready. We'd played some pool, watched some movies, played some Wii. It was hard to imagine that it was their first time at a lot of things for them, but In a way it was nice sharing that 'culture' that was so different from them. They hadn't talked much about Greenland yet, but I was curious for them to tell me more about it. I mean, it has to be beautiful and stuff, but for someone to give everything up and go live there? That's really weird. I've seen documentaries about it, it always seem so far away, like in another reality. So to have live there for as long as you can remember and then to come back to England, it must be so weird. I wonder how they're taking it. But to find out I'd have to actually have a real conversation with them. Yesterday seemed like Emily had avoided me. She was distant whereas Katie was eager to try out all that fancy stuff, always asking me about boys and shops and clubs. On Saturday I'd been really closer to Emily than I've been to Katie, but yesterday it's been the contrary. Well, at least I got along with both of them, that was something.

I got up to open the blinds and pick some clothes. Nice day, bit of sun that was pretty nice. Emily and Katie didn't have a mobile that worked here yet, mum was supposed to fix that today, get them a mobile company and stuff. Anyway till then they didn't have an alarm, so that was going to be me. Waking someone up at 7am, this has to be the worst task ever. Hopefully they won't jump at my throat and leave me for dead. I decided to wake Katie up first, knocking gently at the door. She groaned back at me.

'Fuck's sake. Keep your knickers on. What time is it?'

'7:15am,' I answered at the door.

I heard movement and a very panicked Katie answered me.

'7:10? Fuck! I only have 30 minutes to get ready. Jesus Christ why didn't you wake me earlier? You that fucking lazy? Jesus. Fucking first day of school I'm gong to look like shit.'

I smiled and left before she could finish. Well, I guess I should get used to that. I went back to Emily's door and knocked softly, fearing the worst.

'Yeah? Come in.'

It surprised me so much I stood there waiting like a fucking idiot until she got up and opened the door herself.

'Hello?' she said waving her hand in front of my face. 'I said come in?'

'Um, yeah, sorry. I just wanted to wake you up.'

'It's okay, I heard your alarm so I had a quick shower and got dressed.'

My eyes flicked over her and I could see her hair was wet and she was wearing jeans and a nice red singlet underneath a navy blue jersey.

'Oh yeah,' I simply said. 'You did. You look nice.'

What. The. Fuck.

'I mean, your clothes. It looks nice on you.'

Oh better. Way better.

'I mean, it's good seeing you in them.'

Oh just shut the fuck up, Naomi.

'Thanks,' she smiled the sweetest smile and I melted. That wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. 'Anyway, maybe we should have breakfa – '

'Yeah, we should! I'll have a shower and meet you down there'

I fled in less than five seconds, trying to collect myself. So much for the Campbell charm, Jesus, what a fucking nerd. There was something about this girl that made me so fucking nervous, like I could say anything interesting, or smart, or funny. I'd have to live with her for at least a year and I just couldn't get anything coherent to flow out of my mouth. I thought about it while I showered, trying to find out what was so special about this girl. She was beautiful. She had that sexy husky voice and a body like a mannequin. But I've seen others like that. I've shagged girls like that. But I have never felt that awkward with any of them. Ever. I'm not saying 'm anything like the feminine Cook, but still I haven't got that kind of problems with girls, being at ease with my sexuality and feeling confident enough to make my moves. I know what I need. Alcohol. Drugs. Partying. Then it would go smoothly like it always does.

All showered and ready, I walked down the stairs to find Emily standing in the kitchen looking very lost.

'Did you want to make breakfast or do you like looking at the fridge? You should make a move, maybe it's into you.'

She turned over and laughed.

'Bitch,' she said smiling. 'I just, I don't know how to cook with all that stuff.'

'It's alright, just sit down and let the chef work its magic,' I said as I started walking around and making breakfast, big brown eyes following me. This shower had somehow cleared my mind and I felt a bit more at ease, the embarrassment of last night and this morning all washed off.

* * *

><p>'Naomikins! Where's the luv, man?' Cook said, walking all over me and leaning in in a creepy way.<p>

'Fuck off, Cookie.'

'Come on, you know you want some of this,' he said thrusting his hips in a suggestive way, 'Cookie monster is going to make you feel good.'

'You couldn't make me feel good if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer.'

He cracked up, his hand on his belly, laughing like a little kid.

'Ah, touche.'

'Touché,' I corrected him with a smile on my face. 'Where's Freddie and JJ?'

'Wankers fucked off to class, I needed a piss. What the fuck are you doing here waiting anyway?'

'I'm waiting for Emily and Katie, they're talking to Doug about what subjects they want to take. Then I'm supposed to show them round and stuff.'

'Fancy a quickie then?'

'Jesus, you never stop do you?'

'That's what she said,' he winked at me.

'Sorry little boy, you know you haven't got what it takes.'

'What do you mean? I've got everything it takes, you should check it out.'

4No thank you, I've seen that tattoo and it is not something I want to see ever again. I still have nightmares sometimes.'

'Ah, you dykes never change. Hey, babe, what can I do for you?'

'Huh?' I turned over and here she was. Emily, a smirk on her face and a look that told me she'd been there for quite a while. God, will you please stop throwing that shit at me please? Jesus.

'Babe? Whoa, what the fuck. Babes then. Fucking A,' Cook said, a huge grin covering his face. 'You Naomi's twins?'

'I'm Katie fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you?'

Cook laughed in this particular way only he does, and turned to Emily.

'You're funny. Who are you then, red?'

'I'm Emily. Are you Naomi's friend?'

'I s'pose so,' I said glancing anywhere but in Emily's direction. 'Don't mind the pervy jokes, he's just a little boy underneath'

'Yeah, right,' Katie said. 'Tosser.'

'I like you, Katiekins. I can feel you're ready for me to show you a good time.'

'No, thanks,' she chuckled, 'you're repulsive. No offense.'

'None taken sweetheart. What about you red? Fancy getting it on with a fine piece of man?'

'Sorry Cook,' oh god, she knew he's name. Now there was no doubt left, she'd been there quite a while during our previous conversation. Shit.

'Neither? It's you and me then Blondie. C'mon, let me show you the cure.'

'Cure for what?' Katie said, curious.

'It's my cock,' Cook winked.

Oh god. Could this get any worse? I curse you, James Cook. I curse you.

* * *

><p>'One, two, three, go!' we all downed our shots at the same time, licking the salt and biting on the lemon. Turns out this day did get better, to my surprise.<p>

After Cook's little show, he'd made quite an impression on the girls. I tried getting out of that situation quickly but Katie didn't let it go, and kept going on with the lesbian jokes, to Cook's pleasure. Those two seemed to get along pretty well after all, even though she kept blowing off every attempt he made at shagging her. First hour after he'd met them, he'd already tried shagging both of them. Bad habits die hard. Anyway, Katie chose philosophy and English, Emily chose Biology and English, with a sports option on the side. So after that I just showed them around and we all went to our English class, where they met the others. I don't know what they thought of them but it all seemed to go well, and that's why Cook invited us all at this party, kind of karaoke thing, in a crowded bar. The girls seemed nervous, I don't know if they'd ever got wasted. But seeing the state of them after two beers and two shots, I'd say no. They were laughing with each other and they weren't walking that straight. They'd just gone out to jet some air and that's where it left us, doing that shot of tequila. Cook kept yelling for the waitress, 'Christina, give us another round of Tequiiiiilaaaaaaaaaaaa!' which means we drank shot after shot, and by the time I met the twins outside, I was pretty wasted myself.

'What've you been doing? Been looking for you everywhere,' I said steadying myself in front of them. They were sitting on a wall, just talking about stuff that was probably none of my business.

'We were just talking,' Katie confirmed. 'But I'm gonna leave you to it, I'm getting too many dyke vibes over here.'

She walked away laughing at her own joke, and I sat next to Emily, getting two cigarettes out of my pack.

'Thanks. Light me?'

I smiled and got my zippo out. She was still coughing a bit when she smoked, but to her credit she was doing a lot better than I did at like my third cigarette.

'Come with me,' I said taking her hand so that we could go somewhere ore quiet. 'Please hold my phone? I need light.'

She did what I said, looking curiously as I started rolling up a nice spliff, doing the best I could in the state I was in.

'There. This is going to get this night started. It's a welcome gift, so you get to light it up. And while you cough your lungs out, oy! I meant while you do it like pro, you can also tell me about yourself.'

'Oh, so you want to know more about me?' she said laughing. She was clearly drunk and was about to get stoned. It's crazy how illicit substances make people so comfortable with each other. 'should I be scared?'

'Fuck off,' I replied; talking a drag on the joint she passed me. 'Mm, that's good stuff. I meant, I've been wondering. How do you do this?'

'Do what?'

'Living so far away from everything. So far away from technology and people and all.'

'You just have to get used to it. I mean, I was so young when we moved, it's like I've never known anything else, so it was easy for me. I got my dogs, started learning how to fish and stuff.'

'Fish? But it's like. Ice everywhere isn't it?'

'Yeah but we drill holes in it and then eat the fishes we find, usually raw.'

'You're like Gollum,' I chuckled before realising she probably didn't know who that was. 'Nevermind, we'll watch the movies someday. Why did your parents send you back?'

'Education. College and stuff,' she replied, taking back the spliff.

'How about your boyfriend? Wasn't he too sad?' I tried tentatively.

'Never had a boyfriend. Never been in a couple, I'm not like Katie. Everyone loves her, she's a natural. She's dated lots of boys back in Churchill. But I've never been interested in that kind of stuff, I've always liked being with Aldo and Ollie and doing stuff by myself.'

'You're using the preterit,' I noticed, congratulating myself for my nice use of grammar.

'Yeah, it's like things are changing since I got here. It's only been three days but I want to meet new people. I didn't want to come here to begin first. So if I have to have a change of life I want it to be good. It's really hard being away from everything I've ever known. That's why I can't stay alone like I used to. Hen I do things with you it makes me forget about it a little bit.'

I nodded understandingly, not finding anything to say.

'And you've got nice friends. Like that blonde girl, she's funny, she looks crazy.'

'Who, Panda?'

'Yeah,' she laughed. Yup. Getting stoned.

'I can fix you up with her,' I joked. 'Even though everyone knows she's loved up with Thommo.'

'Ha-ha, no thanks. I like you better anyway.'

Silence followed that, and I didn't know if I should feel scared, relieved, happy, confused, all of the above? Did she just admit she likes me? Is she even gay? She can't be gay, she said she'd never been interested in anyone before, you can't just sort out a life of not knowing where you are sentimentally in just two days. Conclusion: the alcohol was talking. But I'd take it. It was better than nothing, after all. I as just glad she couldn't see me blush in the dark. We couldn't see much, but when I felt her leaning over, my heart started racing and pounding. False alert, she just kissed my cheek softly and leaned back. God, what was she doing to me?

'Thank you for being so nice with Katie and I. I really appreciate it.'

'Yeah well,' I tried to cover up my recent panic attack with banter. 'I guess since you're invading my home I have no choice but to surrender and make peace. Anyway, let's get back.'

We went back to the safety of the club and the other people, where we started drinking some more. Going out again, smoking some more. Back in, drinking some more. I hadn't drunk and smoked that much in a while and I was getting seriously trashed. So were everyone else. It was a good night. On a Monday night, which promised a phenomenal hangover for Tuesday's classes, but meh. It's nice to let go sometimes and just evacuate all the tension I've been accumulating the last few days. We started dancing , following Effy who was already moving sexily on the dance floor. Then she got out some magic pills, and then everything went really blurry. I remember dancing, grabbing Emily's hips and dancing behind her, totally oblivious to the consequences of anything that could happen that night. I remember throwing up in the toilet, going back, drinking some more. Then nothing. Proper black out until I woke up the next morning, alone in my bed, to the horrible and extremely noisy sound of my alarm. My head was pounding and I felt so fucking nauseous, it was like being on the edge, never knowing when you're going to have to leg it to the toilet. But there was a feeling that was above all of them hangover symptoms. The feeling that that night, I'd done some fucked up shit, and finding out what it was was going to be full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, thank you so much for reading this guys. I hope it's not too bad, tell me what you think, I always appreciate it! I hope I'm not moving too fast and stuff, I just don't want you lot to get bored I'll try and update again soon (I know I say that every time but hey, as we say it over here, hope is life!) thanks again, have an amazing week!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry again for taking so long, I've bee in Germany and then at a music festival, couldn't get any writing done there! But I'm back now and I really hope I can update more often because I love writing this, plus reading your reviews and seeing that people read this is making me really happy. So there it is, chapter 5, I hope you all like it**

**I do not own skins, sadly, but I really fucking enjoy everything about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>-_the night before, during the party_

I followed Naomi back inside the club, not sure if I should be embarrassed that I'd told her I like her, or happy, or relieved, or anything like that. I'm not even sure if I really liked her or not. _Oh Emily, stop with this bullshit_, I told myself. _Of course you like her_. Fuck. So that's how it feels then? Liking someone? When you feel all warm when you're around them, and your heart beats faster and you can't stop looking at them? Okay, maybe I do like her then. But one thing is sure, I would never have told her this if I wasn't drink/stoned/both. It was a nice feeling. I wonder what my mum would say if she saw Katie and I right now. She'd probably go ballistic. I haven't drank that much or smoked that much but I guess it's normal to feel like this when you're not used to that kind of things. We joined the others inside, and just as I was thinking that maybe I should stop drinking now, Cook started passing around shots of tequila. Oh well. I watched Katie and she smiled happily at me before mouthing_ cheers _and downing her shot. I laughed, she seemed to have a really good time. I don't remember last time I saw her like that. This is a really good thing. I smiled to myself and downed my shot, the liquid burning my throat and almost causing me to vomit. It might be fun to be drunk but that shit tastes fucking horrible. Shots kept coming and in a shot amount of time, I was wasted. We moved to the small dance floor and started jumping around to the nice electro sound, throwing arms in the air and swaying hips. The DJ was playing live on the small scene, karaoke time long over now, with people being trashed and stuff. As we danced and laughed, I saw Effy going around giving stuff to Cook and Naomi and the other, all swallowing what seemed to be small pills. Effy looked at Katie and I, leaning in and shouting in my ear.

'This is ecstasy, it's a drug. You can try it if you want but you don't have to.'

I thought about it for a second before declining the offer, so did Katie. I liked being drunk and stuff, but hardcore drugs were something else, and it was a little bit too soon at the moment. So I just kept dancing and watching everyone else as they went wild. I saw them jump everywhere with their eyes closed, Cook swaying his hips and dancing behind girls he didn't know, sometimes getting slapped, sometimes getting snogged. Effy just seemed to be in her own world, dancing with her arms in the air and an enigmatic smile on her face. Panda went wild and started dancing like a monkey on acid, and Naomi just kept dancing everywhere. I was watching her with a smile on my face when things happened really fast. She slipped behind Katie and started dancing with her, smelling her hair and grabbing her hips. My jaw dropped and Katie instantly turned around, punching Naomi right in the face, causing her to bleed above her eyes. She stopped in shock, touching her face and squinting her eyes, a hand covering her mouth as she realized what she'd done. Then she started laughing her ass off, her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. I didn't understand anything of what was going on, why would she do this? I thought she liked me. I couldn't help but feel really sad and disappointed, even a little bit angry, until I heard her shout while she was catching her breath.

'Sorry! Oh god.' She gripped my shoulder harder as she almost lost balance. 'Oh jeez, sorry. Wrong twin!' she started laughing again and Katie just rolled her eyes.

'Perve! As long as it doesn't happen again.' I could even see a hint of a smile on her face. 'Might have to smack your other eye, too.'

I felt relief washing over me and looked worrily at her eye. I leaned in so that she could hear me.

'Are you okay? You're bleeding!'

'I'm good! Not a problem! Dance with me!'

As she shouted it, she put her hands on my hips and pulled me real close, her hips swaying with mine, her hand sliding down to my ass, her face buried in my neck. Her bloody face. But right now I really didn't give a shit about blood. What was she doing to me? I felt all fucking warm, all over, a feeling developing between my legs as I got wet. I've touched myself before, f course I have. But it was more like a formality or something I did when I was really bored. It was never anything like that. Never anything like wanting someone so much you wished you could just rip their clothes right off. Damn. That felt fucking amazing. I tentatively put my hands on her hips and started dancing real close, my head on her shoulder while her hands kept roaming all over my back, and my ass.

'Jesus,' I said.

'What?' she said, pulling away, 'what did you say? Are you okay?'

Before I could do anything, the words slipped out of my mouth.

'I'm scared if I like you then you'll hurt me.'

She looked at me and the expression in her eyes completely changed. She leaned in towards me.

'I'm going to prove you that I really do like you. Stand still.'

Then she left and I couldn't see her anymore. I stood there, a bit shocked, completely drunk, still turned on. I looked at Katie then she rose her eyebrows in a suggestive way, telling me that we were going to have a chat once we sober up. Damn, hadn't thought of that when I was getting groped in front of my own sister. A few minutes later, just as I was starting to worry, the music suddenly stopped and I heard a voice coming from the stage. I heard Effy saying 'oh my god,' and saw cook cracking up, filming towards the stage with his phone in hand. I turned to see what was going on and saw the DJ standing next to Naomi.

'How's it doing tonight?' he said smiling, getting a big scream from the crowd. It's funny how it really felt like a huge place when really it was still only a big bar with a small stage.

'My new friend Naomi has something to say to Emily, so we're breaking the rules just for her with one last karaoke, how's that sound?'

Again, the crowd clapped and whistled, my eyes growing wide as she found my look. Then a song started playing in the background, a song I didn't know, obviously, but everyone else seemed to recognize it because they all started laughing. She looked so fucking trashed she was hardly standing up and trying to clap her hands before she started singing. Even drunk, she had a really nice voice and I couldn't help smiling as she drunkenly sang.

'_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way,_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way'_

She looked at me, pointing her finger at me and making the drunken crown turn to look at me, laughing and cheering.

'_Your stare was holding,_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing,_

_Hot night wind was blowing,_

_Where d'you think you're going baby?'_

She fell on her knees, making everyone laughed harder as they cheered and whistled, singing the tune with her.

'_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is CRAZY,_

_But here's my number,'_

She held her arm up so I could see her number written on it in big black numbers, a heart drawn next to it. I laughed and couldn't help melting at how cute and awesome this was.

'_SO CALL ME MAYBE!_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you BABY,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe!'_

As she kept singing and doing the show, I couldn't help smiling. She was doing this for me. Awkward, cold Naomi was doing this for me. And it was really fucking cute. T's like she was a whole different person. Dancing with me, singing for me, telling me nice things. But was she really honest? Was she going to wake up in the morning and regret all of it? Fuck, I hope not.

'_Before you came into my life I missed you SO BAD,_

_I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad,_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad,_

_And you should know that,_

_So CALL ME MAYBE.'_

The song stopped and she did an unsteady bow as everyone clapped and yelled. She thanked the DJ and got back in the crown, people giving her taps on her shoulder as she walked proudly towards me, the dance music resuming as if nothing had happened.

'Naomikins! That was fucking awesome, man, didn't know you had it in you!' I heard Cook shout as he hugged her. Effy just smiled and Katie shook her head, a smile on her face. She walked to me and stood, and I didn't know what to say. I leaned up and thanked her, kissing her cheek ad giving her a hug. She hugged me back tight and started dancing with me again, more gently. We didn't drink or smoked or anything for the rest of the night, and seeing the state each and every one of us were in, it was a pretty pretty wise decision. Naomi, Katie and I took a cab back home, helping Naomi as she puked in the bushes and had a hard time walking, the side of her face still covered in blood. We quietly came home, Aldo and Ollie coming to welcome me. I shushed them and gave them each a cuddle, happy to see them.

'I missed you boys. But you'll have to stay here alright? Then I'll see you tomorrow and I can show you the way to school.' I kissed their soft fur and sent them back to their basket. I started educating them when they were babies, and I'm so glad I did. They're kind and disciplined which makes it so easy to take them everywhere with me. Of course, they still have to get used to the place, the people, the environment. But they're good dogs. I went back to Naomi who was having troubles standing up, and I helped her to her room. I put her into bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead softly. I really wanted to come into bed with her and sleep there, but somehow I didn't think it was appropriate. She instantly fell asleep and started snoring in a cute way, so I let go of her hand and went to the bathroom, feeling quite sick myself. After vomiting, drinking some water, vomiting again then showering and changing before going to bed, it was already like 4 in the morning when I turned the lights off. I had to wake up in like 3 hours. Fuck. I closed my eyes, my head spinning with thoughts of Naomi and of the amazing night we'd spent, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I jumped as I heard Naomi's alarm next door, and immediately laid back down, my head pounding and spinning. Jesus. I tried getting up as soon as possible so that I could go get an aspirin, and I crawled up to the bathroom so I could take the medicine. I quickly showered, the cold water helping a bit, before getting a towel and going to see Katie. She was still asleep, so I gently woke her up, an aspirin and a glass of water in my hand. She groaned but gladly took it, and I kissed her head gently, suggesting she should take a shower.<p>

'Don't think you'll get away with last nigh, as soon as I'm showered and changed into a decent fucking outfit, you and I are having a talk,' she said before leaving to the bathroom. I smiled but couldn't help feeling a bit nervous at the thoughts of having to go through this with her. I'm still not sure what I'm feeling, but even after sobering up, I know I definitely feel something for this girl. It's too soon for love, obviously. But friendship or something else? I definitely know it was something else, but kind of hope it isn't. It makes things so complicated when it gets more than friendship. I hardly know her, I've only been here for a few days. But she's fucking doing something to me that no one has ever done. She gets me interested. Curious. She makes me want to know more, to see more. To have more. Last night she made me feel something I'd never had before. Lust. And the fact that I loved it so much was really scary. At this moment she could have done anything to me and I would have let her. Was that only drugs and alcohol? Maybe. I guess I'll just have to see how today goes. I went back to my room and got dressed, some thick tights, bright blue shorts a nice yellow shirt. I felt good in these clothes, coloured and comfy.

Not hearing any sign of movement next door, I walked to Naomi's room and gently knocked. She groaned as a response and I opened the door, walking to sit on the bed. She looked miserable, and I offered her an aspirin and some water. I smiled to myself, seeing how it felt a bit like being the family doctor. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly, taking the pill and downing it.

'Emily…'

'Naomi…'

We both stopped and looked sheepishly at each other, waiting for the other one to start talking.

'I don't remember anything,'

'Do you remember?'

We said, again at the same time. I couldn't help but feeling a bit sad and disappointed that she didn't remember. She must have been really fucked. I looked away for a bit and then back to her, noticing her face was still as bloody.

'Wait here,' I said as I left to the bathroom, getting some gaze, towels and everything I needed to take care of her. I looked at myself in the mirror. God I looked so tired. My eyebrow wasn't swollen anymore, but the cut I've had falling in the bathroom wasn't as big as what Naomi got last night. I smiled as I realized it was the same eyebrow – how fucking cliché. I finally got out of the bathroom and when I got back in Naomi's room, I totally forgot to knock. Big mistake. Rule number one when you live in community, never, _ever _forget to knock. Her head shot up to me and she covered herself up with the blanket as I covered my eyes with what I was holding.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just, shit, are you okay?'

I heard her fumbling about in her room for a while.

'No biggie, I was just getting changed. You can open your eyes now, promise you won't get blind.'

I smiled and uncovered my eyes, only to find myself face to face with a pretty much naked Naomi, apart from a dark blue bra and matching underwear. I looked away, embarrassed by the obvious blushing on my face, and the less obvious wetness in my pants as I imagined touching her, and images of our dancing together flood back into my mind. Jesus Emily. Get back to your senses! I've never had thoughts like that about anyone. What the fuck? Last night I was drunk, that was my excuse. What's today's excuse? Tiredness? Let's go with tiredness. It was a good enough excuse not to make me feel like a perve.

'I'm going to go take a shower,' she said, and I could hear the amusement in her voice. She's done this on purpose. Bitch.

'Alright, go, I'll wait for you here so I can take care of this for you,' I replied, trying to sound as normal as possible as I pointed at her eye. It was dark and swollen, a nasty cut from Katie's ring crossing her eyebrow.

'Huh?' she said touching her face and instantly cringing. 'What the fuck? What happened? And Jesus,' her eyes grew even wider as she noticed her arm, 'why is my number written on my arm?'

I smiled and told her to have that shower. We didn't have much time left and sure enough we'd be late for college.

'I'll tell you later, now get some clothes and hurry up!'

I hushed her out of the room and went to find Katie in her room. She was getting her makeup done and had finished showering and changing. I knocked gently as I pushed the door further open.

'Hey, sis,' I said sweetly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Hey, slut, still nauseous from your little show last night, how are you?'

I laughed and blushed at the same time. I could hear in her voice she was enjoying this.

'Yeah sorry, I um, I don't know what, yeah…'

'She likes you,' she said, suddenly very serious, which caught me off guard.

'Who?'

'Naomi, she really likes you. I mean, apart from the fact she got completely shitfaced last night and sang you a freaking love song. It's obvious, she likes you.'

'You really think so?' I asked sheepishly.

'Yes, I'm a fucking expert remember? Now the question is, do you like her?'

'I think I do, she makes me feel weird. But I don't know, it's scary. What if it was all imagination?'

'It's not,' replied Katie, a reassuring face on her face. 'Little sis,'

'Oy!' I cut her, 'you're only like 5 minutes older!'

'Still, little sis, go for it. I mean, I'm not looking forward to the Fitch-Campbell lezzer show 24/7, but if it can make you happy.'

I chuckled and hit her playfully on the shoulder.

'Fucker,' I smiled. 'Did you call mum and dad?'

'Nah, tonight. Can't wait to tell James about your little muff muncher crush, bet he'll cum in his pants hearing about it,'

'Ew! Gross! He really is a dirty little perve. You won't tell though, will you?'

'Of course not, Emsy. It's not my secret to tell.'

I smiled and hugged her from behind, rushing back to Naomi's room, feeling really glad I'd woken up first and didn't have to rush around. Naomi was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and her hair still wet, her head in her hands.

'You okay?' I asked as I knocked gently on the open door.

'Yeah just hungover. What happened to my eye? I just remember going out to smoke with you and stuff, then back in and drinking again. Then pills. Then nothing.'

She looked really desperate. I sat next to her and started taking care of her black eye.

'Well, you have a black eye because Katie punched you in the face. She's got a big ass ring she bought when we went shopping the other day, hence the cut and the bleeding.'

She looked so confused it was almost cute.

'Why would Katie hit me?'

'Because you got the wrong twin,' I said, looking down. Now it was starting to get embarrassing for me. Her eyes grew wide, pleading me to keep going. 'You wanted to dance with me but were so drunk you got confused and got a little too close. You were behind her, she got scared, turned around and punched you.'

'Oh. Shit.' Her face turned crimson. 'I'll have to um, apologize to her then. Did we, um, did anything..? Did I? I mean did you and I…'

'No, you and I didn't do anything, just some dancing,' I looked down again, my face turning a shade of red I didn't know existed. I purposely omitted the groping episode and prayed for Katie to keep that to herself.

'Oh, okay,' she seemed relieved, which hurt a bit.

'Yeah, you can sleep better now,' I said a bit more harshly than expected.

'No, I mean, I wouldn't want to do anything while I was drunk. I'd be sad if I didn't remember it.'

Silence followed that and I slowly continued cleaning her face, processing the information. Maybe she really does like maybe, but what if she does? I've never been with a girl. I've never even kissed a girl let alone touched one. As of yesterday I hadn't danced with a girl yet. Naomi's sexy as hell, I bet she's been with lots of boys and girls. Maybe she likes me now but what if I suck at this? A whole lot of worries were flooding into my mind at this exact instant. I needed something to lighten the mood, since she looked just as uncomfortable as I was. I finished applying the gaze and cleaning up, and just as I got up, I tried smiling.

'Oh, and you sang me a song,' I said, winking before escaping the room quickly.

* * *

><p>'Naomikins!' Cook greeted Naomi as usual as we arrived at college. 'Blondie, before you came into my life I missed you so bad, man!' he said, howling with laughter.<p>

'What the..?'

I hadn't told Naomi what had happened during the walk towards college, pretexting to be too busy with my dogs, showing them the way and getting them used to this new life, which I was actually doing, and neither had Katie. Aldo and Ollie ere adapting pretty well, and I was always sad when it came to leaving them. They'd been really amazing and found their way home like I showed them, leaving me alone to face reality. I thought it would be better if her friends told her about last night, then maybe it would save we the awkwardness of the moment. But I sure as hell didn't think they'd break it to her like that.

'Effy, what's going on?'

'Hey superstar,' she smiled that weird smile of hers, 'quite a show you offered us last night.'

'What the fuck is happening?'

Naomi turned to everyone, obviously in the dark about what was happening.

'Come here Blondie, I'll show ya something awesome. No wonder you don't remember, you were the worst of us all. Fucking hilarious, man, luved it.'

I could hear the beginning f the video, sound coming out of Cook's phone. I was facing both of them, Cook was laughing and smiling his kid's smile as usual, and Naomi was covering her mouth, her eyes growing wider and wider.

'Oh. My. God. I'm going to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself forever.' She said once the video was over. 'Elisabeth Stonem, how could you let me?'

'It was sweet,' she just shrugged.

'Hey Campbell, call me maybe?' yelled two mates walking past us. Apparently they were here last night. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now.

'I wouldn't call you if we were the last human beings on earth and had a chance to recreate the whole fucking human race. Tossers.'

I smiled and looked at her. She was taking it pretty well.

'I'm sorry Emily, I must have embarrassed you,' she said, taking me away for a bit of privacy.

'I don't mind, I thought it was cute.'

She smiled sheepishly and it was the best smile ever.

'Well. Now you have a phone…' she got a pen out of her bag and took my hand. I felt the contact right up to my shoulder and my heart started to beat faster. I'm ready to bet it wasn't because of the cold. Fuck. She started writing her number on the palm of my hand and even though we live under the same roof, I thought it was really sweet. 'I know we live together but yeah, if you need me or anything, you should text me, or call me… Maybe?'

I laughed and nodded, grateful she was still being so nice to me even after embarrassing herself in front of everyone because of me.

'We should go back, everyone's gone already!' I started walking towards the college door and turned over to say, 'but for record, I liked it when you sang, I thought it was sexy…'

I turned back around before she could see me blush. Nice job, bold Emily, try with a little bit more confidence next time. I felt her hand grab my wrist as I walked and before I knew it, she yanked me back to her and her lips were on mine. In shock, I didn't respond at first. But then, oh my. It was like my whole body was imploding. Her hand was cupping my face and her lips were pressed gently on mine. I didn't know just a contact could lead to so many emotions. I had to steady myself, resting my hands on her hips as I closed my eyes, losing myself in her. In her scent, her taste. I gripped her hips a little harder and pulled her closer as I let her take control. It was overwhelming. If my heart could actually beat out of my chest, I think it would have by now. I had never experienced such intense feeling. I was paralysed but at the same time I wanted to stay like this forever.

'Mm,' she mumbled against my lips. 'You taste good.'

Then she started kissing me again. Over and over. It was the best feeling in the world. At the moment, I didn't give a damn about anything else. Her hand over to my hand and tangled in it, pulling me harder against her lips, I couldn't get enough of it. Just as I thought I was about to get lost forever and never come back, her lips brushing gently against mine, something far, far away came to disturb my bliss.

'Um, ladies. Ladies!'

Okay, not so far away. We pulled away, and immediately I missed the contact, the warmth, the feeling.

'Oh, um, sorry, Doug,' Naomi said biting her lip in the sexiest way. 'Are we late?'

I recognized the really tall man from the college.

'You sure are. Now now, you better hurry up, and no monkey business in the corridors, ladies!'

Naomi took my hand and we ran. I would've followed her anywhere as long as she kissed me again. We stopped in front of a classroom after a while and caught our breath, looking at each other.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to. I just, you're so… You're beautiful.'

I blushed and looked down, which see to become a habit when I was talking to her. She lifted my chin and kissed me ever so softly. It lasted less than a second, but again, I felt it in my whole body like an electric current. Then she disappeared in the classroom, leaving me breathless with no other choice than to follow her, not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing if things had changed for her, if she wanted more than this, if I wanted more than this. If it was going to complicate things or make them better. If it was for real or not. Not knowing what I as going to tell Katie, or my parents, or anyone. Not knowing anything at all but the feeling of her lips on mine. And not wanting to know anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me just to know that people are enjoying this you can always tell me what you thought in a review, those are always appreciated! Have really nice week all, hope I can update soon for you guys!<strong>


End file.
